vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Zamasu
'Summary' Fusion Zumas is a Fusion of Goku Balck and Future Zumas. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 3-A | 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-C Possibly Higher Name: Fusion Zamasu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: A few minutes Classification: Shinjin/Saiyan Hybrid, Potara Fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation (Including creating an energy scythe), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Limited Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Partial Acausality when wearing the Time Ring (Immune to changes in his previous timeline), Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid. He healed a large hole in his torso, but was stated to possess much lesser regeneration than previously), Immortality (Types 1 and 2 to still fight after being reduced to his soul, previously Types 3 and 4, but it is uncertain to what extent they remained after Zamasu merged with the mortal body of Goku Black), Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Limited Matter Manipulation (With Magic Materialization), Duplication (Can cut through space-time to summon clones), Can increase his size, likely to possess Telekinesis, Telepathy, Limited Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare) and Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning of Absolution), Resistance to Electricity and Time Stop (Stated to possess all of Goku’s abilities), Energy Projection | Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, and Fusionism (Was fusing with the fabric of space-time and becoming one with the universe before invading other timelines with his presence) In his Immortal Soul Form Expansion [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Universe level (Much stronger than both Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Was able to with low fend off the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Son Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Trunks), can ignore normal durability by cutting through space-time with his ki scythe | Universe level (Significantly stronger than his regular state and could fight almost evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito,) | Universe level+ (As stated by both Gowasu and Beerus, Zamasu, in this state, was becoming one with the universe and overriding its law and order.also, he was shown to be present in the main timeline and was affecting the present, implying he was affecting space-time as well) | Multi-Univeres Level (Would keep Expanding to more and more timelines over time) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Massively FTL+ (Should be significantly Faster than his components) | Massively FTL+ (Greater than before) | Unknown, would eventually become Omnipresent (Was becoming one with the universe and its space-time) | Omnipresent [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Universal (His mere ki emanations crushed all of the bones in Vegeta and Goku's arms. Casually broke Trunks' Sword in two, even when it was powered by Super Trunks' ki) | Universal (Stronger than before)| Universal+ | Multi Universe [[Durability|'Durability']]: Universe level (A combined Galick Gun from Super Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta only irritated him. Easily blocked strikes from the latter and Super Saiyan Blue Goku at the same time) | Universe level (Tanked a Final Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Vegito) | Universe level+ | Multi Universe Level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Extremely High | Extremely High | Limitless [[Range|'Range']]: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut and Aura Slide. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement (Fusion Zamasu's version of this move should have similar capabilities to Kibito and Shin's) | Extended melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement | At least Universal+ | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Time Ring [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Likely very high, as he should have the combined intellect of his components. Zamasu was able to fool all of the Gods and concoct a successful scheme to make himself immortal, while Goku Black successfully swapped bodies with Goku before killing him and his family. Both are incredibly skilled martial artists who are able to match Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta blow for blow and are pragmatic enough to attack their foes from behind and steal their power. | Unknown (Seems to have an obsession with cackling annoyingly this could have been because he thought he had won) [[Weaknesses|'Weaknesses']]: His body is unstable, due to fusing a mortal and immortal body, albeit this doesn't affect his overall power. Fusion Zamasu is incredibly arrogant, and can be taken off guard should someone begin matching his newfound power. | seems to be less intelligent them before but details are fogey Notable Attacks/Techniques: * God Split Cut: Fusion Zamasu emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. * Aura Slide: Fusion Zamasu is likely to have inherited this ability from Goku Black, allowing him to slice through space-time to ignore conventional durability and summon copies of himself from other timelines. * Blades of Judgment: Fusion Zamasu summons an array of red orbs that turn themselves into needles that descend and surround the targets before detonating, leaving little opportunity for escape. * Lightning of Absolution: Fusion Zamasu fires off bolts of purple electricity to attack his foes. This attack was powerful enough to incapacitate Vegeta. He can increase the area of effect by generating a giant bird-like creature out of his Ki. * Wall of Light: Fusion Zamasu generates a wall of Ki that disintegrates incoming attacks as well as those unfortunate enough to make contact with it. * Chou Makouhou: Immortal Soul Zamasu fires a powerful red mouth energy wave, when firing it his eyes turn red as well. Key: Base | Mutated | Immortal Soul Without Expansion | With Expansion Note: With the no Expansion key it will be assumed Zumas is part of ome timeline and only one with the Expansion Zumas will Start with 2 Timelines and continued to Expand Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Durability Negation Users